Oroboro A Cross Into Another Dimension
by mimiminite
Summary: If only the air hadn't solidified around my foot at that moment, then I wouldn't be in this mess. Now, I have to save or destoy a world that is not my own. The summary isn't good but, I think the story is. Please read. The main character is an OC, but Gilbert/Prussia is the co-star.


This is my first Hetalia fanfic. For anyone who reads this, I would appriciate reviews. It will pick up by chapter 3 at the latest. Enjoy.

* * *

"What a beautiful day," I thought to myself on my way back from fencing practice. I was running a new route to get away from all the noise of the city and to build up my endurance. It was a nice scenic path through a forest and I was hoping to see the ruins of at least two of the four old castles. Suddenly I tripped over some strange rocks and my fall seemed to slow like my body was moving through syrup rather than air, but all too soon it was time for greetings.

"Hello ground," I thought sarcastically "meet my face."

I pushed myself off the ground scowling and rubbing my forehead. I started to stand and got a glimpse of my attire. Then I did a double take. Okay. . . I know I did not put on these pants this morning. I have never even see pants like these! I looked myself over. One leg was blue and the other was green. Both legs had a purple spiral going down them like a candy cane. I saw huge sleeves falling almost past my knees. One sleeve was vertically striped with black and red; the other sleeve was stripped with white and red. I could not tell what my color my shirt was. Whenever I gave it a color, it seemed to change. While examining myself over, some of my golden locks fell over my shoulder. My eyes widened even more seeing one side of my hair white and the other black. There seemed to be some kind of design, but I was unable to make it out.

Before I could ask myself what was going on, I noticed my surroundings. There was no forest. There was no city. There was a four way crossroad and an old street sign. There were castles at the end of each road. A red castle to the North, a white castle to the East, a black castle to the West, and a purple city to the South with a blue castle on one end and a green castle on the other.

I did not know what happened or where to go, but I could not stay here. I closed my eyes and spun holding out my arm with a finger pointed straight sp it would lead me to whichever path fate chose for me. Upon opening my eyes the white kingdom came into view.

"This is as good a place as any to start I guess."

"Are you sure the white kingdom is a wise choice?" a voice whispered, light as the wind.

"Who is there?" I yelled, whirling around. Unease gathered within me when I found the roads empty of any other life. The air pressure increased for a moment, like a reassuring squeeze, then it was gone and I was again alone.

Slightly shaken, I began making my way toward the white kingdom. As I stepped of the crossroads darkness, no nothingness, consumed me. I think I was falling, but there was no way to be sure. If I was, I must have been falling a long time because I fell asleep. Or maybe it was only one of sleep's cousins, regardless my conscience slipped away.

I slowly opened my eyes to darkness. Or closed them. I could not tell anymore. Groans from the dark told me I was not alone. Or maybe I was. I could not feel any heat or warmth that bodies give off. Nor could I feel the presence of others.

A bright light blinded me and, from the screams of shock and the groans of pain, I think it blinded the others too. I looked to the bottom of the light and, though my vision was blurred with white and black spots, I could make out the general outline of a figure.

As my eyes adjusted, the figure became clearer. It was a young girl hunched over to look small. Only the length of her legs adorned with white stockings gave away her tall height. She wore a black and red patched skirt that went to her knees, a shimmer of silver shined off some squares. Her pale arms wrapped round her waist brought in by a black corset which looked like it had been stained by a dark liquid. Her red hair showed blond roots. Her head slowly rose until her unnaturally green eyes met my own. Then she smiled showing off teeth that looked more fitting on a shark.

"Welcome to Underland, the true heart of the white kingdom. Would you like to play a game?" she asked in a high pitched voice that was so sweet it was sour and contained a slightly demented edge. "Too late now you've fallen down the rabbit hole."

Then the light went out. Then the screams began.

I woke to something tugging at my sleeve. "We must hurry or we will be too late, too late!" it squeaked.

My throat felt too dry, too scratchy to talk but I finally croaked out "Who . . . Who are you? What do you want? Why am I here? Where is here?" Sometime while I was talking a pattering of feet started moving away from where I lay.

"Hurry, hurry!" the pattering sped up to a run "Time runs away! We must catch time or be left behind!" The owner of the voice started tugging on my hand trying to get me to follow it. A wave of vertigo washed over me as I stood, but there was no time to let it go away and I stumbled after whoever was leading me. Apparently I was not going fast enough because my arm was pulled with more insistence.

Then the world spun.

We were now standing in a hallway of unimaginable beauty. There was a soft melody playing across my ears, but I could never quite catch it nor remember the tune. Whoever was leading my must have been small because it then jumped on my back and tied a blindfold over my eyes. It whispered "I am sorry I have to do this, but I am out of oil. Please trust me," then it plugged my ears with an unfamiliar substance and I could no longer hear anything but my own thoughts. And they were loud enough. So many questions were fighting to the forefront of my mind. What happened to me? Why did this happen? What was that place I just left? Who was that girl? What is Underland? Who took me from that place I just left? Why? Where was I being taken? I paid no mind to the physical world partially because my sight and sound was deprived and partially because I was lost in my own thoughts.

My hand went to my face. Why was my cheek stinging? I looked up to see a cross woman staring at me, a little red in the face.

"Now you are not going to tell me this _girl_ is going to unite the kingdoms when she was so easily bespelled!" the woman spat to the creature at her side. It seemed to be an animal of some kind that should have had soft fur. Currently that fur was matted and red with the occasional white peaking through. It had a fierce determination in its eyes and when it spoke, it left no room for argument.

"She is the one. Who else could carry the symbol of harmony. Who else could let time be caught. Who else could stand Maeve's games unscathed and without a drop of blood marring her pale complexion." He, for I doubt it was a she, said all these things as a statement. There was not even a hint of question in his voice.

Through all of this I was silent and felt uncomfortable under their stares and the complete conviction his words held. The woman sighed in resignation. "I trust your judgment Yao. Now go wash up so we can sup. You have seen her safe." The animal smiled and hop walked toward what was presumably the washroom.

The woman started to leave. "Well, are you coming or not?" She yelled without turning around. I scrambled up and ran after her. "Um, madam, who are you?"

"I'm Meledrinthant," she said as if that explained everything.

My tongue twisted over the words "Well, um, Miss Melantrathant-"

She cut me off. "Meledrinthant it is, but please call me Mel as everyone does."

"Where is this Mi- Mel?"

"It is one of the aboveground resistance houses in the white kingdom. There is a war going on between the four kingdoms and then there is the resistance. The resistance is against was, but so far it is just like a haven for those who do not want to fight. But Yao believes in the prophecy. I think it is just the hope that our land in peace that leads him to believe in it though."

"The prophecy?" I prompted.

Meledrinthant sighed. "He will want to tell you." She stopped at a door and moved to the side, "Go on in now and make yourself at home, but do not touch the table," at that she held her finger to my face and gave me a stern look. I could not help but laugh. I moved to the door and was half way through when I turned around. Mel was gone.

I felt a sudden compulsion to leave the now empty hall and enter the room beyond. It was warmly lit and had a calming atmosphere. There were several bookcases in one corner and a nice sitting area around a blazing fireplace. There was a table made from dark wood set for three on the other side of the room. My curiosity got the better of me and I went over to the table. What was so special about it? I could see nothing out of the ordinary about it. I reached out toward it and my hand hovered above the surface. That was when the door opened. I whirled around and saw Mel standing there with a fluffy white rabbit. The table now forgotten, I squealed. My feet carried me over to the rabbit and I hugged it tightly to me. "You are so cute!" Only then did I begin to notice that the rabbit was half the size of a man. I looked up to Mel, who was stifling her laughter, then back to the rabbit. Can rabbits look flustered? This one did. I removed myself from him apologizing profusely.

"I assure you it is fine. It is to be expected that you would not recognize me. I am Yao. I am pleased to make your acquaintance and honored to be in your service." Then he gave a little bow. I giggled and did my best at a curtsy. He looked aghast. "No, no! That is not necessary in the slightest! It is you who deserves that respect, not I."

"But I have done nothing to deserve that respect."

Meledrinthant cut off whatever he was about to say. "Come, we must eat before we discuss such heavy topics." Mel and Yao started to the table. I looked around in confusion. Where was all the food? I hope this would not be like Peter Pan and we would have to imagine the food. I must have said that last part out loud because Yao chuckled and Mel followed suit. She waved me over and pressed my hand along with Yao's and her own when I got there.

Food simply appeared before each of the places. "Not quite imagining hum?" Mel asked with a smile. I shook my head still staring at the food in wonder. Mel gave a hearty laugh and guided me into my seat before taking her own. I stuffed myself. There was no other way to describe it. The food was delicious and I swear it melted in my mouth. Throughout dinner I forgot I was not home; that I was not safe. Yawning, I sat back satisfied with the meal and stared at Yao for a moment. Then it all hit. Then I remembered what happened. Yao looked at Mel as if asking permission and she nodded.


End file.
